Yellowing Pictures
by SunshineToMoonlight
Summary: A picture the Lupin house, a broken time turner in the attic. Parker Dora Lupin wound up in the middle of it all. Being the daughter of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, she had quite the talent of getting in trouble. And, this time, she was in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Yellowing Pictures**

**Summary: A picture the Lupin house, a broken time turner in the attic. Parker Dora Lupin wound up in the middle of it all. Being the daughter of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, she had quite the talent of getting in trouble. Whisked back in time to the summer of 1995, She is left with her alive grandparents and people in Voldemort's reign of terror. Resorting to acting like she doesn't know a thing, Parker is in more of a mess than the time that she exploded the cherry pie in the slytherin's face. **

_I don't own anything. _

_Quote of the chapter: _And when is there time to remember, to sift, to weigh, to estimate, to total? ~ Tillie Olsen

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hogwarts Trunks and Time Turners<p>

* * *

><p>Parker Dora Lupin lay on her purple bed as she flipped through her school books. She was going into her fourth year in 2 weeks and was excited. "I'm 13 and I'm going to Hogwarts. Back to Hogwarts. No more peeping fathers and annoying mothers who want your hair to be color coordinated." The young girl sang as the tips of her hair flipped to blonde and back to scarlet and changed her eyes back to there normal grey from the exuberant yellow. "Parker, Come on!" Her father, Teddy Lupin, shouted as he made his way down the hall. "W-why? Where could we possibly be going that makes me drag myself up off my wonderfully comfy bed and follow you down to the wonderful place we are going?" Parker asked her father and he pursed his lips.<p>

"Can you go to the attic and get down the trunk for Remus? He'll need it this year. Your mum won't be in until the next week." Teddy told his daughter as she dragged herself of her bed and slid on her ballet flats. Parker rolled her eyes. Her mother, ever since accepting her new job, has been traveling everywhere. Parker never did have a good relationship with her mother, Victoire Weasley, as she did with her father, Teddy.

"Why can't Remus do it?" Parker asked her father. "Because you're the only one I trust not to touch anything up there." Teddy whispered to her and Parker dragged herself up and placed on her flats. Her brother, Remus, who had turned 11 just recently ran in. "Dad, Parker! I finished my school books. They were all really interesting. Especially Potions. But Defense Against the Dark Arts rival it though. I think that'll be my favorite one. I want to be in Ravencalw or Gryffindor. Not Hufflepuff or Slytherin. They seem strange.' Remus spoke in one breathe, trembling in excitement.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuffs?" Parker asked, her mouth gaping open. "Nothing Parker. Seeing as your one and all..but If I'm in the same house as you, It'll be awkward." He told her, smiling as his sandy hair fell into his eyes. Parker patted his head as she exited her room and walked down the hall.

On her trip down the hall, Parker eyed a photo that was yellow around the edges and looked older than her father. She stole a glance at it, hoping her dad never noticed. She smiled at the photo, though briefly. In the photo was her two grandparents. Her father's parents and the woman she was named after.

She traced the silver frame then turned away before running into the kitchen and into the little room next to it that held the stairs to the attic. She walked up the stairs and heard them creak before resorting to the childhood rhyme that she used to sing while climbing these steps.

_Morning Creaks,_

_In Hogwarts air._

_Dark red grass,_

_Under her long blonde hair, _

_Stained red._

_With his salt-water tear_

_Mixed in it._

_Terror gone._

_All is lost._

_Morning sun._

_Bodies creak and moan and cry._

_So many lost, no goodbyes.,._

She remembered being 5 singing that song before her father's godfather, Harry, almost broke down crying as she sang the last verse. She thought it was happy tears until her father chastised her to never sing it again.

Now being 13, She hummed it as she walked up the steps and opened the door. The door creaked open and Parker flipped on a light. She coughed and she shut the door. Her attic was spacey. A crib bed was up here, in the process of being re-assembled for Parker's 'New' baby brother/sister that Her mother just so happened to casually tell them when she left.

Trunks from her fathers time at Hogwarts, along with her mother lay half open and dusty. Parker walked to her fathers, never opening it before now. Her curiosity beckoned her over there. Her father had never said no, but he never said she could either. Parker had gone against her parents rules before but not to this point.

But then again, Parker was going to do it anyway.

She pushed the trunk open and coughed slightly as dust clouded the area. "Wow Dad, Ever clean this up?" Parker muttered as she brushed her hands over the top layer of discarded things. Her hand hit a cold golden chain.

She dug it out and brought it up to her eyes. It was a pretty gold chain. It had an hourglass figure on it with golden sand and Parker smiled. She could leave this as a remembrance present in Remus' bag. He would like that. She'd hide it though, in her shirt. Parker put it on and closed her fathers trunk.

She stood up from looking at her father's trunk and walked over to her 11 year old brother's new school trunk. Parker picked it up, marveling at how light it is now. She tugged it toward the attic door and pushed the door open. Parker turned off the light and she began to tug down the trunk. Parker closed the door behind her as she began her descent.

The trunk clunked and Parker smiled, remembering when her father pulled it down for the first time. The feeling of joy and pride. She looked up and saw her dad standing there, containing her jumping younger brother.

Parker set up the trunk behind her, not noticing how it wobbled a tiny bit. She waved to her younger brother and laughed at his grinning face. She felt the trunk hit her back and she pushed it back a little bit, making it hit the stair and ricocheting forward. "Guess what I got, Remmy?" She smiled at him and Remus grinned. 

"My trunk!" Remus yelled as Parker felt another jolt into her back. She knocked it back once more, harder this time. "Nope! Something more special!" Parker smiled before she felt the trunk smack into her back. Parker gripped into the air, trying to grab onto something before tripping over a sticking up nail.

She screamed as she saw her father's worried face as he raced forward and Remus' wide eyes. Parker rolled down the steps. Glass cut into her chest and she closed her eyes, as tears seeped onto her cheeks. Parker lit up in sparkles before she disappeared as a scream tore through her throat.

"Parker! PARKER!" Teddy yelled as he noticed she was gone. "Dad, Where's Parker?" Remus asked, picking up the fallen trunk. "I don't know. Go get the phone and hand it to me. I need it." Teddy told his son, as he scampered off.

Teddy walked up to the place where his daughter disappeared and found bits of broken glass and a little bit of golden powder. This wasn't looking good, at all. Teddy picked up the pieces of his time turner and his eyes widened.

Parker had gotten a hold of a time-turner and could be anywhere in the whole past.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Want to use it as toilet paper? Revoke my access to fanfiction?<strong>

**Please REVIEW/FAVORITE/ALERT.**

**~ Jenna **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Yellowing Pictures**

**Summary: A picture the Lupin house, a broken time turner in the attic. Parker Dora Lupin wound up in the middle of it all. Being the daughter of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, she had quite the talent of getting in trouble. Whisked back in time to the summer of 1995, She is left with her alive grandparents and people in Voldemort's reign of terror. Resorting to acting like she doesn't know a thing, Parker is in more of a mess than the time that she exploded the cherry pie in the slytherin's face. **

_I don't own anything. _

Thank you to Spellmugwump97, Sheldorfan. Hunter of Slytherclaw, nolongerchecking, We Almost Had It All, and MissSadieKane for your reviews!

_Quote of the chapter: **: **_Both young children and old people have a lot of time on their hands. That's probably why they get along so well. ~ Jonathan Carroll

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Headaches and Merlin's underpants<p>

* * *

><p>Parker felt her head pound, and her back ache. 'That's what happens when you fall down the bloody stairs.' Parker thought before hearing a voice whisper, "She's alright, Molly. Just some bruises and bumps. And those stitches on her chest." Molly? As in Weasley? As in Her great-grandmother on her mom's side?<p>

And what did they mean by stitches?

"Arthur! She crashed on the sidewalk out of nowhere. Thank God Remus was there. Who knows who would have taken her?" Molly Weasley told him, before feeling a hand smooth across her head. "Looks around Hogwarts age. I think she might be 12, 13. Must be young. But where are her parents?" Parker's GG(as she liked to call her) said.

Parker thought desperately, 'He's at home! My dad is at home! My mom is inIndia. And what do you mean by Remus? My Remus?' Parker moved her hand, under her blanket.

"Molly, Let's go dear." Arthur Weasley, Parker's Great Grandpa, told his wife before Parker peeked open her eyes and whispered, "GG? Great Grandpa?" Her Great Grandmother leant down and looked at her. "Oh. Arthur! Go get Dumbledore! She's awake." Molly Weasley commanded her husband. He obeyed before slipping out of the door.  
>Parker opened her eyes fully now and pushed herself up. Staring at her Great Grandma, She realized this was not her grandmother. She wasn't the same ginger hair with a streak of Gray hair in hers. This was a different woman, by the same name. "Where's my dad?" Parker asked, staring at Molly. "Dear, You were found alone." Molly Weasley told her. "No, I was at home. I fell down some stairs. Where is my dad?" Parker once again asked, raising her voice a few octaves.<p>

"I don't know who your father is." Molly Weasley told her once more before Parker stared at her, hard. "No. You know who he is. Where am I? Why aren't I in my own bed? Isn't mum back?" Parker yelled, becoming slightly angrier by the second.

"I do not know who your father is. You are in a secret Locations. We found you alone and We don't know who your mum is." Molly told her and Parker eyes went wide with fear. "What is the date?" Parker cried, in an almost begging tone.

"It's August 18th, 1995." Molly told the girl, in a reassuring tone as the door creaked open. "Molly, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley would like to know a few things. . I shall tend to the young girl and I will immediately tell you what I know, or What I can tell you in the meeting.." An old man told the Woman who looked at Parker, then walked out of the room, but not before granting Parker a small smile.

The Old Man slid in and shut the door. His long silver beard looked long enough to tuck in his belt and Parker thought that he needed to cut it off. Or atleast braid it.

Anyway, She saw that he had a crooked nose that looked as though it had been broken many, many times and had not been healed correctly. He wore glasses over twinkly blue eyes.

"I see you are awake. And I see you are a bit surprised, especially about the date." He told her as he seated in the chair next to her bed. "Umm…Yes I am Awake. And Yes I am surprised about the date." Parker told him, chosing her words very carefully.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster ofHogwartsSchoolOf Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, Why are you surprised about the date?" Dumbledore asked her, looking in her eyes.

Wasn't Dumbledore dead? Parker felt like she could tell him everything and that anything would be a secret. "Can you keep a secret?" She asked, holding her breath slightly. "Yes, Yes I can. I pride myself in being a very good secret keeper." Dumbledore whispered to Parker and She nodded.

"My name is Parker Dora Lupin. I am 13 years old. I am going into my third year at Hogwarts School Witch Craft and Wizardry. My father is Teddy Remus Lupin and Victoire Fluer Weasley. I am a half-metamorphugus, and half-veela. I fell down a flight of stairs with a necklace that looked like an hourglass with golden sand on my neck. The date when I fell down the stairs was August 18th 2035." Parker spoke without taking a breathe.

She watched as the Headmaster's face show no indifference until she said the date. "Ms. Lupin, You have traveled back in time. With what I believe to be a Time Turner. You are 40 years in the past." The Headmaster of Hogwarts told her and Parker's eyes widened.

"No! I cannot be in the past! I can't even live in the present! It's not possible. This is a dream. I'll wake up if I pinch myself." Parker yanked on her skin a few times and then Dumbledore chuckled. "No, Ms. Lupin. I believe not. I dare say, You look much like Mr. Remus Lupin and Ms. Nymphadora Tonks. You have her eyes but you have his nose. Your father is there son?" Dumbledore asked, and Parker nodded.

"Well, Ms. Lupin, Let's fashion you up a story to make it believable. Hardly anyone would believe you are from the future. Do not tell anybody, Ms. Lupin. Unless it is between life and death." Dumbledore told her.

"Okay, Headmaster." Parker nodded. "We'll start with your last name. I believe it's easiest to make it similar so you can remember it easier. Why don't we change it to Layne? And We can say you are my grand-daughter, coming to visit me inScotlandwhen you got tired and lost control of your broom? If anything else, I trust you can make it up. Correct, Ms. Layne?" Dumbledore asked her, smiling.

Parker nodded and felt a certain wooden stick next to her in the covered. Parker gripped her wand, her hand finding comfort in the only thing from her time. "Yes, Sir." She nodded before thinking of something that would be undeniably useful. "Sir, May I borrow a piece of Parchment and a quill? I may as well keep track of my story if I am going to be using it." Parker told him and Dumbledore nodded before fishing through his pockets and pulling out his wand.

He conjured two rolls of parchment and a quill with three ink bottles. "Now we must concern the matter of Hogwarts. You may attend in September. I will not be available tomorrow but I will have Minerva McGonagall come and pick you up at9:30 o'clockpromptly. You will be given money for your robes, books and other supplies at Diagon Alley." Dumbledore told her and Parker nodded, and smiled. "But, What money? I have none." Parker eyes widened. "Out of the school fund, Ms. Layne. It's a generous fund, funded by the ministry itself. Now, I have an order meeting to attend to, Ms. Layne." Dumbledore told her and Parker began to scribble about the fake-story.

"Thank you, Headmaster for everything." Parker told him and he smiled at her. "Your Welcome, Ms. Layne. Now, Goodbye. I must go attend the meeting." Dumbledore told her and Parker began to wonder what the meeting was.

Albus Dumbledore left Parker alone and She had just finished scribbling about her story and shoving it in the nightstand before the door opened. Two girls came in, one with bushy brown hair, while the other had long ginger hair.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger, This is Ginny Weasley. What's your name?" Hermione asked, smiling at her. "My name is Parker Lu- Layne. It's Parker Layne." Parker told them, and partly assured herself. Hermione and Ginny..they were in there 50's back in her time. She looked at them and smiled, knowing a lot about this time for when they brought up the D.A., this was all they would talk about.  
>"Parker is a pretty name." Ginny said before Parker smiled. "So is Ginny and Hermione. I like them better than Parker." Parker smiled, before Ginny patted her should. " So Parker, How old are you?"<p>

Hermione asked her, before sitting down in the chair by the bed. "I'm 13. Going into 3rd year." She told him. Ginny nodded and so did Hermione.

"Mum told us not to come up here or we would have been here earlier. She said you might be a death-eater. But then Dumbledore said you were his grand daughter. I didn't know he was even married! Much less have a daughter!" Ginny told her and Parker nodded, her hair and her eyes changing shades lightly.

"You're a metamorphugus!" Hermione asked. Parker rolled her eyes. 'Must be a bookworm. Well, This is a younger Hermione..' Parker thought before nodding. "I'm half and half. No fancy tricks. Just hair and eyes. But I'm like a quarter veela or something like that." Parker told her, and Ginny nodded along.

"I think Tonks like that there is another one here. Not just her." Ginny told Hermione before Parker eyebrows furrowed together like little caterpillars. "Oh, Tonks! Nympadora Tonks..Auror. Hope you've heard of her.." Ginny trailed off and Parker's eye lit up in recognition.

This was her grandmother, the auror/order member/brave hero. Parker nodded. "I know of her, I've never seen her though." Parker smiled, and Hermione laughed. "Funny thing is, Parker, I've never seen you at Hogwarts before. I don't think your name was on the first year list either." Ginny told her and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well, I am at Hogwarts. And It might be because I'm a hufflepuff." Parker told them, hoping that would suffice for the time being. "But..Still, You weren't on the first year list." Hermione told her, Ginny nodded. "Well, Mum homeschooled me until the middle of first year, I was given a private sorting and came in right after Christmas break." Parker nodded before Ginny smiled and nodded as if she understood.

Hermione kept a look of suspicion on her face and Parker swallowed as a knock presented itself on the door.

"Hermione, Ginny. We know your in there! Didn't Mum say not to come in here? The girl could be dangerous!" A ginger haired boy with long nose and freckly peeked in. Parker looked at him and realized this was Ronald Weasley, the man who had taught her wizards chess when she ran to him, begging to know how to beat her dad.

"She's Dumbledore's granddaughter, Ronald." Hermione told him and Ron opened the door a little bit and muttered an 'oh'. Ron and Harry(Parker knew only one person in the entire world had that lightening scar) walked in, and looked at her with questioning eyes. They looked as if they expected her to hex them or something.

"I'm Parker L-Layne, the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore." She told them, and they moved a little closer. "Ron. Ron Weasley." The ginger haired boy smiled and Parker shock his hand when he presented it to her. "Harry Potter." Harry told her, granting her to shake his hand and Parker shock it.

"So, Parker, do you go to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, settling down at the foot of the bed. "Yes, I'm in Second year, a Hufflepuff and if you need to know why I wasn't on the sorting hat list, I was home schooled half of my first year and then I was given a private sorting before I came in after Christmas break." Parker told them, relying on her sketchy memory to get her through this.

"You were there when Lupin taught then." Harry told her, one of the first things he had said to her. Parker, despite having almost no knowledge of her grandparents, knew for one thing that her grandfather had worked as defense against the dark arts teacher in 1993.

"Yeah, I guess I was." Parker said, hoping that No one would go and ask Remus Lupin if she was there as a student in his class.

That would not end well. Parker flickered her hair in between violet and orange, trying to decide which would be much better. "Blimey! You're a metamorphugus!" Ron exclaimed and Parker nodded. "Only half though." Parker told him and He nodded, not looking as if he understood.

"What is the other half?" Harry asked. "Something like a quarter Veela and other part normality." Parker told him and Harry nodded.

Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question before Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "The meetings finished. Dumbledore's staying tonight for dinner, so be on your best behavior. Parker, Your grandfather would like you to eat down stairs with them so he may introduce you."  
>Parker's eyes widened before she gulped once more. "Downstairs? With everybody?" Parker questioned, a little panicked.<p>

"Yes, Parker. Downstairs with everyone. No need to worry, Dear. Nobody will bite." Molly Weasley laughed and then everyone in the room stood up and trooped out. Parker followed them, just a bit reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? Like it!<strong>

**Thank you for all my reviewers! And all my favorites and alerters! It's so cool! **

**Just drop in a review and you'll be featured in a thank you!  
><strong>

**Review/Favorite/Alert to make meh happy!  
><strong>

**Lots of love ~ Jenna **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Yellowing Pictures**

**Summary: A picture the Lupin house, a broken time turner in the attic. Parker Dora Lupin wound up in the middle of it all. Being the daughter of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, she had quite the talent of getting in trouble. Whisked back in time to the summer of 1995, She is left with her alive grandparents and people in Voldemort's reign of terror. Resorting to acting like she doesn't know a thing, Parker is in more of a mess than the time that she exploded the cherry pie in the slytherin's face. **

_I don't own anything. _

Thank you to Hunter Of Slytherclaw, Julie London, Page-394-always1 for your reviews!

_Quote of the chapter: _But time growing old teaches all things. - **Aeschylus**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Dinner and 2035<span>

* * *

><p>Parker wasn't a shy person. She hated the feeling of being shy and not being able to come out. But, Parker was alright with becoming shy as she descended the old creaky stairs. She realized that this was Harry's home but it was much brighter in her time. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, She ducked herself quietly behind Ginny.<p>

The door opened to the kitchen and they all entered. Parker kept her head down and willed herself not to attract attention. Never had Parker willed herself more than ever to stop morphing, just for a minute. Apparently, The tips and ends of her hair don't care about what she needs to do. 'Mind of there own.' Parker thought as she shock her hair.

"Parker, Over here." Dumbledore waved her over, a twinkling in his eyes. She walked over there and sat down. She smiled a grateful smile at Dumbledore and he granted her a small nod. "Thank you." She whispered, and he nodded to her.

"Everyone," Dumbledore commanded his attention once everyone was seated. "This is my granddaughter, Parker Layne, who will be staying with us for just a while." Everyone nodded and Parker granted a small smile as Everyone met her eyes. She searched for people who were alive in her eyes, and some she found on the wall at Hogwarts Heroes in the Great Hall. "Hi Parker!" A young woman, early 20's, with pink hair, smiled. "Hi." Parker told her as steaming hot food was heaved onto the table and Parker toke a small biscuit. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks. But just call me Tonks."

Parker hoped her face hadn't shown anything, but she's pretty sure her hair showed it. This was her grandmother, in the flesh. Right here. Next to her. No way. "You're a metamorphugus to?" Tonks asked excitedly, and Parker realized this was were her Remus got it from. "I'm only half. I think I'm like quarter Veela or something." Parker told her. She realized this was probably one of the last pieces of truth for a very,very long time.

"That's cool." Tonks said and Parker shoveled a bit of food in her mouth so no one would ask anymore questions. Parker noticed Hermione sat next to a man with shabby clothes and gray lines, who sat next to a man with shaggy dark hair who sat next to Harry, and Harry sat next to Ron. Ginny sat on the other side of Tonks and sat next to Hermione. " Parker, You remember Proffesor Lupin right?" Hermione asked, gesturing to the man and Parker swallowed her food. 'Think, Parker. Think!' She thought, wildly.

"Oh ye-yes I do. Fondly, I may add." She told them both, hoping to suffice for it. The man smiled and then he stared at her, as if he'd ever seen her face. This man, she presumed, was Remus Lupin. Yes, Her grandfather and grandmother in one room. Her luck, eh?

Parker looked around, once more, seeing who she knew. Sirius Black definitely was here. Harry had told her the story of him once when she was staying with him while her father was at work. He would die soon, wouldn't he?  
>He caught her eye and Parker lowered her eyes to her plate, a blush quickly spreading across her cheeks.<p>

"'Ello Parker." Two twin boys slid in the seats across from her, smiling. "Oh. Hello." She smiled and waved slightly. "I'm Fred-" The one on the right said. "I'm George." The one on the left said. Uncle George! The one who set off the dung bomb under Uncle Percy's chair last winter! Oh, How she loved him. But, Who was Fred? Fred was his son right? But wasn't Fred, George's son, named after someone? Wasn't it his Twin! Yes! It was his twin! 'Parker, Recall all family stories. They may save your arse.' She thought, telling herself.

"Your twins, right?" Parker looked at them both. They both nodded. "The Weasley twins." Fred told her and George then said, "At your service, Ms. Parker." Parker laughed at them. "Just Parker should be good." She laughed once more and the twins looked at her.

She suddenly ached for her father and her brother more than she had all day. She missed her father's constant stream of attention on him and her brother. She yearned for them. "Parker, You finished with your plate?" Molly Weasley asked her. "Yes. Thank you for Dinner. "

"Ms. Layne?" A hesitant voice asked from the vacant seat next to her. "Yes, sir?" She asked, looking at her grandfather. She felt her heart yearn for her little brother fiercely.

"I don't remember you from Hogwarts." Remus Lupin told her, seating himself next to her. He watched her movements cautiously as if she was waiting for her to cringe away. "I was really,really quiet, though. In the back." Parker told him, trying to hide the look of lies from her eyes.

"Hm." The professor looked at her, strangeness present in his eyes. "You look a bit like someone I know." He told her, searching her face. "Oh. Maybe because I look like Dumbledore?" She asked. "You know, After all these years, I never knew Dumbledore had a daughter. Or the least a grand daughter." Remus Lupin told him.

" He keeps us secret." She told him, almost as a whisper. Remus looked slightly sympathetic. He patted her arm and she smiled at him, gratefully. At that moment, Parker was reminded of home, more so than ever today.

"Do you need some help with the dishes?" Parker asked her Great Grandmother before Parker wrapped her hair in the age-old scrunchy.

"Yes, Please. Thank you, Dear. We are doing these the muggle way tonight." Molly Weasley told the young girl who picked up a dish.

"I like doing Dishes. It always calms me down. Most of the time, I break a few though. I got my temper from my father, I think. He broke a candle once." Parker told Molly, remembering the times when her father would breathe in, breathe out and walk away. It was undeniable that five minutes later he would come back, calm, and ready to talk.

"None of my kids care for doing Dishes. They say it takes to long. I think it is calming in a way, but let's try not to break a few dishes." Molly Weasley told her. "Mum, Why don't Parker and I do the dishes and you go sit down?" The voice of Ginny Weasley spoke from behind. Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright, Ginny. Thank you, Dear. I'll put them up when you girls are finished." Mrs. Weasley told them, and Parker handed Ginny a plate.

They stood in silence for a few minutes before Ginny spoke up. "Hermione's suspicious." Ginny told her, casually.

"I kinda guessed that." Parker sighed, scrubbing a grubby plate. "So is Sirius. He says you look to much like Remus and Tonks for you to be Dumbledore's Granddaughter." Ginny told her.

"Yes, Well, I may look like People. But that doesn't mean that I'm related to them." Parker to Ginny and the door creaked open.

"Parker, Ginny, Why are you two washing dishes?" Hermione asked, as she too stepped into the kitchen. "I just wanted to spend time with a new friend, that's all." Ginny told Hermione and Parker continued scrubbing the final dish.

"I was thinking that this house would be fun to play hide and go seek in." Parker told both of them, looking around before noting that this was not Harry's house now, this still has the scary places and doxy's everywhere.

Ginny laughed a little and Hermione gaped at her. "If we played Hide and Seek in here, Don't you think we would get hurt?" Hermione asked. Parker shock her head. "I'd do it on a Rainy Day. Get everyone in. It'd be fun for Sirius and everyone else." Ginny told them both before Parker set the last plate on a stack.

Hermione nodded. "Well, Do any of you know how to play Wizard's Chess?" Parker asked them. "I do. But, I can't ever win! Ron always wins!" Ginny cried and Parker laughed. "Neither can I." Hermione told Parker.

" But it's so easy!" Parker told them both. "Who taught you then?" Ginny questioned her. "The very best." Parker told them.

It wasn't a complete lie. Ron, in her time, was the very best. Parker learnt from Ron how to beat even the most stragetic people. He always told her to get inside there mind, watch there eyes, and always think one step ahead.

Parker had always enjoyed little chess games between Ron and Her mom. They sat, staring at eachother. Neither moving until one had a stroke of brilliance. Parker sometimes fell asleep watching them, but that wasn't as often as you would think concerning those two.

Apparently, Ron, in this time, was one of the best also.

"Who in your house is the very best?" Ginny asked. "My mum." Parker told them before Ginny nodded. Hermione looked at them both before slipping out to go find Harry and Ron.

"Well, if your mum ever comes and gets you, then we can watch them have a match, yeah?" Ginny told her and Parker nodded.

Molly Weasley chose that time to walk into the kitchen. "Ginny dear, Go wash up and go to bed. Parker, I believe your grandfather wishes to speak with you and so does Sirius. I've laid out clothes for you to wear to bed tonight. I'll put away the dishes. They're in the drawing room. Upstairs, Last door on the right." Mrs. Weasley told her and Parker nodded before exiting the kitchen.

Parker went right up the stairs and began to walk up them. She listened as they creaked and wondered how long it was until Harry moved in here. 'Well, If it's 1995, The battle isn't until 1998. And then, Harry moved in with Ginny, Hermione and Ron in 1999. So There is 4 years.' Parker told herself, calculating the years. Parker couldn't stop herself from also noticing how many people in the order would be dead. She batted that thought out of her mind.

The walk to the drawing room was a long walk down the dim hallway. Parker shivered in a particularly cold spot and thought about How in the name of merlin did this place become light and airy place she knew?

Parker started walking quicker and she began to wonder why. Nothing was going to happen. Nothing at all. It was only her first day here. What did she do?

She got to the door and turned the cold knob on the drawing room door.

* * *

><p>In 2035, Teddy Lupin gripped the phone from his sons hand and dialed frantically to his wife's cell phone. It rang 3 times before she answered.<p>

"Victoire!" He almost yelled, panicking already. "Parker. She went missing. My time-turner broke when she had it." Teddy told her, not even letting the woman speak.

"WHAT! I told you to throw that time-turner out, Teddy Lupin. This is why. My god, Missing. Parker. Oh Holy. Bloody hell. Stay Home. I'm leaving soon." Victoire breathed into the phone and the call ended.

Teddy stared at Remus. "Where did Parker go, Dad?" He asked, wandering over to his father and looking at him. "She went somewhere." Teddy told him. "To were though? What if she went back to 40 years ago?" Remus told him, and Teddy thought wildly. If Parker went 40 years ago into the past, that means that she is in 1995.

And Sirius Black died in that time. What if she was there when he died? He didn't want Parker seeing that. He didn't want to see her hurt when someone dies. So that's when Teddy Lupin decided that he would do whatever it takes to get his daughter back here, safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Did you like it?<strong>

**Alert. Favorite. Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Lots of love ~ Jenna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Yellowing Pictures**

**Summary: A picture the Lupin house, a broken time turner in the attic. Parker Dora Lupin wound up in the middle of it all. Being the daughter of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, she had quite the talent of getting in trouble. Whisked back in time to the summer of 1995, She is left with her alive grandparents and people in Voldemort's reign of terror. Resorting to acting like she doesn't know a thing, Parker is in more of a mess than the time that she exploded the cherry pie in the slytherin's face. **

_I don't own anything. _

Thank you to Buffalo1fromSalem, MissSadieKane, Hunter Of Slytherclaw.

**Quote: By the the time We've made it, We've had it. ~ Malcom Forbes**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Talk with Fake Grandpa and Sirius.<p>

* * *

><p>The Drawing Room door creaked open. Parker pushed it the rest of the way and slid in quietly, looking around at the cobwebs that hung from the ceilings. She looked around before a grandfatherly voice said, " Parker, Please sit." Her 'Fake' Grandfather pointed toward a chair.<p>

Taking careful steps (because as much as she hated to admit it, the house creeped Parker out), She walked toward the chair and sat in it gingerly. It creaked a little and she quickly looked down, making sure it wasn't breaking. Parker looked back up and looked at Dumbledore before stealing a glance at Sirius.

Oh- Bloody Hell- He is exactly as he looked in the picture on the mantel place at Harry's place, Parker noted as she played with the frayed ends of her Wierd Sisters shirt.

She tried not to give away this small ounce of shock and smiled at him. Sirius lifted a side of his month. "Since, I don't think you two have met properly, I'm going to just pass by introductions. Sirius, This is Parker Layne, My grand-daughter. Parker, This is Sirius Black." Dumbledore told her.

She looked up at him for moment. "Hi." Parker told him, still playing with her shirt. "Hello." Sirius said, nodding to her.

"Now, Parker, Since I'm going to be away on some very important buisness until the end of the summer, Sirius said you may stay here." Dumbledore told her. She looked at Sirius out the corner of her eye and watched him nod, and felt his eye watch hers.

"But, While you are here, You must be reviewed in you're studies. So, Remus Lupin has agreed to help you in Defense Against The Dark Arts. Sirius has agreed to help you in Transfiguration and Nymphadora Tonks shall assist you in Charms." Dumbledore told Parker as she nodded along.

"Okay." She said. "What year are you in?" Sirius suddenly spoke. Parker almost jumped at the sound of his voice. He hadn't spoke for the whole conversation with Dumbledore. "I'm in .. 3rd year." She told him, nodding.

"Ah. Third year. Fabulous memories for me." Sirius smiled and looked as if he was remembering something. Parker nodded quickly to him before focusing her attention back on Dumbledore.

He seemed to beckon her closer and Parker leaned closer to him.

"And, Sirius does know you are from the future. But, He does not know how far you are from, or anything about you other than you're cover story is that you are my grand-daughter and from the future." Dumbledore whispered to her. Parker nodded, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach with homesickness.

Dumbledore quickly looked at Sirius before Sirius spoke, "Parker, If you want, I'll show you you're room. You'll be sleeping in the same room as Hermione and Ginny." He stood up and walked toward the door, his robes looking dusty and patched from the back.

Parker stood up and walked toward him. "Alright. Got it." She said, getting up. "Goodnight, Parker." Dumbledore spoke from the seat. "Night." She looked back at him and granted a tiny smile.

The hallway that Sirius and her walked down was more unsettling now than when she walked down before. Maybe it was the silence? Parker would think that it would be the silence. It was quiet, no ticking of clock, no nothing. Not even the sound of the adults, talking about the kids can't talk about.

"Here it is. I see Molly had layed out clothes for you. There's a bathroom right in the room." Sirius told her, creaking open the door. Parker nodded and looked at him.

"Well, Goodnight, Sirius." Parker told him and walked into the room. "Night Parker." He told her and Parker heard his footsteps echo down the hall.

Parker closed the door and walked toward the pjs on the bed. It was a simple flannel pj set. It was very nice, and it was something that Parker would have worn herself if she was at home.

Home.

The thought made Parker's heart ache as she walked into the bathroom. It was totally white with a clawfoot bath-tub and a simple toilet and sink. She quickly undressed from her wierd-sister's t-shirt, jeans, and converse before slipping on the flannel pj set.

Parker stared at herself in the mirror. Her normally gray eyes had settled for the normal looking translucent blue that she had gotten from her mtoher along with the tips of her hair fading from the usually happily exuberant red to the normal mousy brown hair that she absolutely hated which she inherited from her father.

Parker pulled at a chain around her neck, suddenly remembering the simple necklace her father had gave her before hogwarts. It was a simple locket, with a picture of a Snowy wolf on the front and on the back, the words- 'Lupins have strength, find courage, and never give up.', were etched into it.

She let it hang from her neck for a second before putting it back into her shirt. She wanted home now. Even more than ever. She wanted to curl up next to her dad and sip hot chocolate as they watched a movie. Feeling the tears prick her eyes, Parker rushed out of the bathroom.

"Oh. Hi Parker." Hermione smiled as she walked into the room. Parker looked up, hoping she had no teartracks on her cheeks. "Hey Hermione." She smiled at her, though very weakly.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, a little bit worried. Parker nodded and crawled into the third bed placed in the corner. "Well. Sleep tight then, Parker. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said, picking up her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Parker burrowed under the covers on her bed and hid her face under the pillow. A few tears slipped down her cheeks. Not bothering to whipe them off, Parker hummed a small lullaby to put herself to sleep when she heard the bathroom door creak open and the bedroom door creak open.

They both seemed to shut and the two other bed springs seemed to make a noise as if people had sat on them. Parker began to drift off to sleep, humming the lullaby softer now.

While Parker had gone to sleep, Hermione and Ginny looked at the bed in the corner and looked at each other, before whispering Goodnight to eachother and curling up in there own beds.

And Unknown to any of the girls, Sirius was wondering why Parker looked so familiar and who she could possibly look like in the Drawing Room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it sucks. xD I just wanted to get this out there.<strong>

**Review, Favorite, Alert. Pleaseee!  
><strong>

**-Lots Of Love, Jenna! - **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Yellowing Pictures**

**Summary: A picture the Lupin house, a broken time turner in the attic. Parker Dora Lupin wound up in the middle of it all. Being the daughter of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, she had quite the talent of getting in trouble. Whisked back in time to the summer of 1995, She is left with her alive grandparents and people in Voldemort's reign of terror. Resorting to acting like she doesn't know a thing, Parker is in more of a mess than the time that she exploded the cherry pie in the slytherin's face. **

_I don't own anything. _

Thank you to Buffalo1fromSalem and Mate-4-life for reviewing!.

**Quote: **Clocks slay time..time is dead as long as it is being clicked off by little wheels; only when the clocks stops down time come to life. - William Faulkner

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: I've Seen Her Before and Teddy's Delimma<p>

* * *

><p>When Remus Lupin woke up to go fix his midnight cup of tea, He was startled to see his old friend, Sirius Black, sitting at the table, his chin rested on his hand and an empty bottle of firewhiskey on the table.<p>

"Sirius, What's up, mate?" Remus asked, genuinly concerned for the man who seemed to be lost up in space. "..She looks familiar.." Sirius told him, glancing at him briefly.

"Who?" Remus questioned him, far more puzzled than before. Quickly fixing a cup of tea exactly how he liked it, Remus wandered over to his friend and sat down beside him.

"That Parker girl. Dumbledore's granddaghter? Doesn't look a thing like him. Has you're nose and Tonks' facial features and build if you ask me." Sirius chortled a little before looking back down.

"Sirius, You're reading to much into this. Don't you think?" Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend, and then quickly picked up the bottle of firewhiskey and tossed it into the almost-full trash bin.

"No, Moony. I don't think I am."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"REMUS. I am not."

Remus slid into the seat next to Sirius. "Sirius. She's Dumbledore's granddaughter. She doesn't look like me or Tonks."

"No. No. She has you're eyes. Definetly. Sparkly little amber with your nose. And Tonks' facial features and build. She even sounds like Tonks and You sometimes." Sirius told Remus.

Moony shock his head. He was officially worried for Padfoot. Seeing things. Parker didn't look anything him or Tonks. It was amazing what Sirius could come up with.

"...Moony. Seriously. She's a half-metamorphugus." Sirius added in.

"Padfoot. That doesn't prove anything."

"Yes it does."

"How?"

"Because..We know one Metamorphugus, Tonks. And the young girls a half-metamorphugus. That shows that the grandparent was a metamorph. We know Dumbledore is a metamorphugus." Sirius said, slumping at the table.

"His wife might be. You never know, Sirius." Remus told Sirius, trying to get his ridiculous best friend off the entire subject of Parker being his granddaughter.

"I don't even think he's actually married." Sirius said to Remus.

"He said he was so he must be." Remus then shrugged.

"Dumbledore could've lied."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

"Padfoot, It's time for you to go to bed."

Remus stood up from the chair and tugged Sirius up by his arm. Reluctantly, Sirius stood up and walked with him up toward the stairs. Both of them were quiet on the way up. Remus pushed open Sirius' door. And Sirius walked on over to the bed.

Remus went to turn around and shut the door.

"Moony. Parker was wearing Tonks' wierd sister shirt when I saw her. I just realised that." Sirius said, before wrapping himself up in his sheets.

Remus shook his head and shut Sirius' door before making his way down to his room and shutting the door. Sirius' last sentence echoed in his mind as Remus once again climbed into bed.

Little did they both know that Nymphadora Tonks had heard the conversation from the kitchen from her comfy seat in the sitting room by the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Lame ending. I know. xD Anyways, THANKS FOR READING! <strong>

**Review, Favorite, Alert! When Summer comes that means alot more updates and next week is summer! So expect another chapter!**

**WOOOH.**

**Don't forget to Review, Favorite, or Alert. Make my day please! 3 **

**Love - Jenna.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Yellowing Pictures**

**Summary: A picture the Lupin house, a broken time turner in the attic. Parker Dora Lupin wound up in the middle of it all. Being the daughter of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, she had quite the talent of getting in trouble. Whisked back in time to the summer of 1995, She is left with her alive grandparents and people in Voldemort's reign of terror. Resorting to acting like she doesn't know a thing, Parker is in more of a mess than the time that she exploded the cherry pie in the slytherin's face. **

_I don't own anything. _

Thank you: jg13145, Mate-4-Life, Buffalo1FromSalem.

**Quote: **Day, n. A period of twenty-four hours, mostly misspent ~ Ambrose Bierce

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: From The Kitchen and Homesickness<p>

* * *

><p>The very next morning, as Remus was making his morning coffee, Tonks confronted him about the conversation.<p>

"Morning Nympha- Tonks." Remus greeted her as She stepped..well more stumbled in. "Morning Remus!" Tonks grumbled sleepily back, as she plopped into the kitchen seat, only to be given a steaming cup of Coffee by Remus.

"Thanks." She muttered as she toke a sip. 'Why are you up so early? You're not going to work today." Remus asked her, a bit puzzled as this was not in Tonks' character. She would still be fast asleep.

"I heard your conversation last night." Tonks told him, a yawn fighting its way out of her mouth when she finished her sentence.

"Oh? You did?" Remus asked, fighting back his suprisd. He had though that nobody but him and sirius had heard about this conversation.

"Yeah. And I have to admit, She does look a bit like you." Tonks sipped her coffee.

"But she's Dumbledore's granddaughter. She can't look like me, or you. Or Sirius or who ever else she looks like," Remus told Tonks, trying to make her see that Parker was Dumbledore's grand-daughter, not his, not Tonks.

"Remus, Honestly. Look in a mirror, look at Parker. She looks like you." Tonks told him, standing up to put her mug in the sink.

"No. She looks nothing like me. Sirius was drunk when he said it. And We know it." Remus told her. "She and you have the same eyes." Tonks whispered, as footsteps and voices filled the second floor.

* * *

><p>Parker Dora Lupin awoke to the sound of two voices whispering. In her minds eye, She could see her room, blue and white and a little bit of black.<p>

She smiled softly, imaging the airy kitchen and her brother's avid talking about quidditch.

Parker opened her eyes, smiling at the thought of what had happened the previous day a nightmare that her father would assure her it would be okay.

But as Parker's dreams hardly ever came true, She was still in the room she had slept in the night before. It was still as strange, and made her feel wierd.

"Parker, dear. We're serving breakfast in about 20 minutes." Mrs. Weasley's head peeked through the door and Parker nodded.

She slid out of bed, her cold feet padding on the floor as she found a pair of neatly folded clothes. 'For You.' The note read. It looked to be from Dumbledore or Mrs. Weasley and she picked up the pair before walking into the bathroom.

Parker judged the time before she realized that there was no possible way that in 20 minutes she could take a shower. So, Parker got dressed and found a un-used toothbrush before using it.

Her shirt and her jeans fit nicely and Parker walked out of the bathroom, grabbing her wand off of the nightstand, before walking downstairs.

Everyone was abuzz with activity and She stepped into the kitchen. Tonks smiled brightly and beckoned her into a seat next to her. Remus and Sirius were seated relatively close to Tonks and Parker toke that into note.

Parker smiled at Tonks before walking and sitting next to her. Quickly placing some food on her plate, Parker began to wolf down some food. Tonks, Remus and Sirius were engaged in a conversation so Parker began to speak to the weasley twins.

Both Fred and George Weasley made her choke on her food atleast three times. She thoroughly enjoyed them. Through the entire meal only one thing unnerved her.

She had caught Remus and Sirius looking at her once, and heard Tonks whisper about her name.

Parker decided not to let that bother her and before she knew it, The Weasley Twins had made her choke on her food for the fourth time before they offered to show her something cool.

* * *

><p>Teddy Remus Lupin had succesfully made it through the first day of Parker's dissapearence with only some tears and alot of flaws.<p>

But he had survived, which had counted for him.

That afternoon, Teddy had decided to meet Harry Potter, his godfather, for lunch at a local diner in the muggle world.

Teddy and Harry met up at 12:30 and sat down at 12:45. "So What exactly happened yesterday?" Harry asked, looking a bit worried at Teddy.

"Why do you suggest something happened, Harry?" Teddy answered Harry questions with a question, like he always liked to do.

"You're biting your lip and looking around like your expecting something to happen." Harry told him, smiling. 'Well, You see, Parker got a hold of my timeturner and it toke her sometime into the past." Teddy came out and told Harry.

He watched as his godfather's face went from joking, to worried, to confused, then back to worried. "..How?"

"She broke it. She fell down the stairs and broke it. I'm nervous as fuck. I'm worried as hell." Teddy told Harry as two tea's were served to them.

"Understandable. When did you last use the timeturner?" Harry asked, before sipping the tea. "Urm. I used it the christmas of 7th year but I turned it back 40 years the night of Graduation."

Harry contemplated it for a second. "If you graduated in 2016, Then you were going back to 1976. But if it's 2035 now, It would have brought her back to 1995." Harry thought aloud.

Teddy nodded along. "..I can't think of anything but that when it broke, it toke her back 40 years since thats when you turned it too...But...You know what. Hermione's off today. We should go talk to her. She's got a library and is a time-turner expert, you know." Harry laughed a little bit.

"Maybe. Oh yeah, Hermione. Didn't think of asking her. We should. After lunch?"

"After lunch."

Both of the two men enjoyed there lunch and talked about useless things while the problem still walked around in there minds, making them wonder.

With Harry's theory, Teddy's problem and Hermione's smarts, There might just be a solution out there.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think! :) I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Favorite/Alert/Review.**

**Thank you loves! - Jenna**


End file.
